


长夜

by takki0007



Category: all厂 电竞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takki0007/pseuds/takki0007





	长夜

/？？？/？？？？！！！？？？？


End file.
